darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika Flykra
Personality Erika is a hesitantly hopeful Metis. Painfully open, wide-eyed, wistful, unabashed and caring, wanting to learn and experience the world, as if seeing it for the first time, she has devoted her life for her brother and Gaia. There is a downside to her faith, however, since she believes that almost every nuance of her life is given to her personally by the diety, good and bad, and usually accepts it without objection. She embraces pain and pleasure in her joyous praise for Gaia, sure that even when something goes bad it happens for a reason. The only exception is her knowledge of the Wyrm, and it's need to be eradicated in Gaia's honor. Viciously she fights it in the hopes that one day she and her brother will be seen as favored in Gaia's eyes. History Thrashes-the-Dark and Meets-the-Mind's Eye Deep in the center of the Canadian wilderness lies a blight in the pristine landscape. This blight is more accurately a nest, a seething nest of fomori. It is quite possibly bigger than some small towns, but in such a vast country, it goes rather unnoticed by most. For generations, this nest has been for the most part kept in check by the Garou Sept that surrounds it, the Sept of Crashing Water. As the years dragged on, neither side making much progress in wiping out the other, the Sept had been gleaned down to it's toughest, hardiest. Consisting mostly of Get of Fenris and Fianna, with a smatters of Ahroun from other tribes and the very rare, necessary kin, Crashing Water was about as rugged a sept as it got. Two members of the sept,' '''a Get of Fenris and a Fianna, were known to be an especially tough pair. Thrashes-in-the-Dark and Meets-the-Mind's-Eye were inseparable, bonded by a sort of attraction only found in warriors who'd shared blood, both their own and their enemy's. Against all odds, they acted on this attraction after one particularly successful hunt, a moment of pure passion, a culmination of their many years of harbored feelings for eachother. They both knew they were in love, hopelessly, irrevocably, and yet both knew that such a thing should never happen again. When Mind's Eye discovered she was pregnant, she knew it could only end in disaster. She left the Sept without a backwards glance, as if knowing she wasn't going to survive the birth. Against her wishes, Thrashes followed. He would not let her face the horror of what they'd done alone. Far from the Sept, without thoughts of the reprocussions of abandoning them, the two Garou went on the run for months. Satisfied that they were untraceable, and yet knowing the suspicions they'd caused within the sept, the two settled in a cabin miles away from Crashing Water. There, they awaited the birth of their child. Mind's Eye was listless and Thrashes slowly began to descend into Harano. Both seemed to know that this would be the end of the Fianna's life, but neither could voice it, and it slowly began to encroach on their sanity. Their love deepened, but became wrong, tainted somehow with their impending nightmare. Mind's eye took an oath from Thrash during her last days, one he agreed to uphold no matter what happened to her. That oath was to insure that their child will never meet its demise at the hands of their Sept. Then, on one fateful full moon night, Mind's Eye took her last breath, and Thrashes' nightmare began. '''The Twins' The cabin couldn't contain the screams of Thrash when Mind's Eye died during her labor. The Get, mad with grief tore open his lover to seek their child, which had not yet arrived. Inside her body, he found out why. Mind's Eye wasn't carrying a single Metis. Two beings writhed in her blood, born into death and to the music of their father's bloodcurdling screams. One, the male, was already monstrous in size. The female looked barely alive, blue despite her crinos fur, diminuitive next to her brother. They were both torn from their mother, and Thrashes seemed ready to rend them as he had their mother: these two, tiny beings were responsible for the death of his love. Then, with one look to Mind's Eye's face, he left the metis crinos on the floor. The next day, Thrashes returned. He found the children still alive. Not only alive, but thriving, if hungry. Even the little female had pulled through, pink now except the patch of strange dark skin on her fuzzy scalp. Thrash could not ignore their miraculous strength, nor could he quite live with ridding himself of the only living link to Mind's Eye. But he was too far gone, too sunk into the depths of Harano to care for them properly. His love for the children forced him to feed them, care for them, teach them of the world they lived in. They learned mostly by word of mouth, since their father's hatred of their existance manifested itself in their environment: they were kept in the yard of the cabin, behind it, locked into large dog's cages. Separated by about a foot, the twins were brought up side-by-side and yet unable to enjoy being close to another person. For a while, Erika, the female, was able to pass as normal, even when her hair grew out in strange patches of color, and her eyes opened to reveal two hues. That was about when Erika began to succumb to seizures. Whenever the young girl would fall into an episode, it was often only her brother's attempts at reaching through the bars and his words that saw her through her pain. Often, they would go for days without seeing their father. The father that they knew and loved, who always left them enough food for his absence when he returned to his Sept, telling them he had been seeking Mind's Eye to bring her back, but had failed. The Discovery The twins were about eight when their father came back from one of his journeys away. They didn't understand why he was acting so strange, muttering, trashing the inside of the cabin, and finally emerging to the yard in crinos. He dragged Erika from her cage, giving her her first taste of freedom in her eight years, and her wonder at being in such an open place wasn't affected by her father's claws at her throat. She only knew the pain of hunger, of too much sun or the bite of a bug, not pain from a wound. It was her father that sliced her throat open from one side to the other. The pain of the injury shocked the metis into Lupus, inciting her first change. At the same time, her twin burst from his own cage in hispo and attacked Thrashes, causing him to release Erika with only a staggering wound. Once she was free, the two of them fled into the woods, her in a fox frenzy and he following loyally behind. Erika survived her wound, but is scarred for life with the reminder of the savage attack. Afterwards For years, Ollie and Erika wandered the Canadian wilderness, more wolf than anything. Eventually, they overcame their fear enough to finally return to the Sept of the Crashing Waters. There, they discovered that Thrashes had been culled, moments after they had escaped. Already at 15 years old, the metis had to fight long and hard to be accepted by their father's tribe and taught their ways properly. They were quite a team, these siblings, working together as nearly one mind to help in the front line battle against the fomori nest. They'd proven their worth to the Get and thus not only saved their own lives from an imminent culling, but worked their way steadfastedly up to the rank of Fostern. For a while it almost seemed that they'd managed to rise past the term itself, although there were several in the Sept who would rather be dead than fight alongside the mutated pair. One fateful day proved to be the end of their relationship with Crashing Waters, when the Jarl led a small pack in an attack against the fomori, picking off a camp they knew to be encroaching closer to the Sept's territory. Ollie and Erika were part of this pack, but, as often happens, the camp turned out to be merely bait for the setting of an ambush. The pack retreated, all save one. Erika, beset upon by a sudden series of seizures, could not keep up with the other feeling Get, and though her brother would not leave her side, they were no match for the descent of the next wave of wyrm-foe. Calling off the retreat, the Jarl forced his pack to penetrate back into the seething bodies to retrieve the twins. They succeeded and finally fled, but their Jarl was lost. Erika, her weakness evident now to the Get, was exiled. Ollie, naturally, left with her as they once more travelled off on their own in search of a place of peace. A place where they could be useful while still being able to reign in their darker nature. Word reached Erika's ears that a certain, small pack in Colorado had a metis as an alpha, and something told her that it would be there where they could finally, perhaps, fit in. Friends and Acquantances * [[Olavur Flykra|'Olavur Flykra']] - Twin brother. Sheet Freebies used: 0/21 Abilities Talents Skills Knowledges Backgrounds Merits And Flaws Merits *[[Merit: Silver Tolerance|'Merit: Silver Tolerance']] - For whatever reason, Erika was born without an allergy to silver. She can handle it without much reaction at all. Flaws *[[Flaw:_Absent-Minded|'Flaw: Absent-Minded']] - She has an unfortunate tendancy to forget things, near to short-term memory loss, but if reminded she tends to remember without a problem. *[[Flaw: Intolerance|'Flaw: Intolerance']] - Erika cannot stand the thought of putting someone in a cage, or a closed area, or seeing someone imprisoned in such a state. *[[Flaw: Severe Phobia|'Flaw: Severe Phobia']] - She is severely terrified of the prospect of being imprisoned, or put in a cage. Even confined areas cause her discomfort. Metis Deformity *[[Flaw: Deranged|'Deranged ']]- Her derangement is a sort of schizophrenia, causing her to flipflop occasionally from her usual personality to someone wholly different and dark. She is this other person only about %25 percent of the time, but when she is, it's not pretty. Spiteful, jealous, occasionally hurtful to both others and herself, she is almost always mortified to learn when she succumbs to her lesser personality when she becomes herself again. This happens randomly. The other side effect to her disorder is seizing. Occasionally, she falls into fits of foaming seizures, rendering her incapable of even standing let alone anything else. Fortunately, her episodes only last a few minutes, but often she is dazed afterwards. She also has a form of heterochroma, or mismatched eye color, as well as a strange form of vitiligo that causes some parts of her head to grow only blue hair. It's unknown if this is part of her Garou heritage. Etc Category:Character Concepts Category:Garou Category:Metis Category:Ahrouns Category:Get of Fenris Category:Fostern